


Nate's Real Treasure

by Pokypup49



Series: A Normal Life [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Celebration sex, Clues, Elena leaves clues, F/M, Happy Ending, Pregnancy, Reminiscing, Reveal, clueless nate, nate finds out, sleepy elena, thinking back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Nathan wakes up to find Elena at work, but she's left him a few tasks and clues to lead to a special surprise. Unfortunately, Nate is not seeing the clues as easy at they are presented. Very happy ending. It's mature for the 2nd two chapters. The first could be a Teen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work took me forever. I hope you enjoy it. This is defiantly teen rated, but for the sake of future additions to this, it must be Mature rating.

                Nate woke to the incessant beeping of his alarm clock. He really just wanted to push the snooze button and roll over for an hour or two. But he did have a “honey-do” list that Elena insisted on. She wanted him to clean out the garden bed for her flowers, and possibly get some flowers planted before the bar-b-q. He tried to convince her to stay in bed and although it looked like she might have been considering it, she said that it was important to get the house chores completed. As Nate rolled over and turned his alarm off, he noticed the bed was already empty. _She’s probably been up with the sun,_ he sighed to himself. _Morning people._

                As he started his morning rituals, he began to notice how quiet the house actually was. He carefully crept down into the kitchen to find it empty. “Huh,” he sighed. He peaked into the yard hoping to see her already starting her flower garden, but again was left disappointed. He made his way to the fridge, getting out a bottle of orange juice. As he reached for a glass, he noticed some papers on the counter. One was a note, looked like another was a grocery list, and then two paint tiles. One was a light blue the other a soft pink. “Pick one,” a sticky note next to them said.

                “You have got to be kidding, Elena,” Nate laughed out loud. “These colors don’t match anything in the house! What are you painting?” He picked up the pink and looked at with no seriousness. “I hope she’s thinking about her office, because the attic is going to be a beige sandy color.” Of course, no one was around to hear his protests. He tossed the paint tile and continued to pour his glass of orange juice, taking a healthy swig as he reached for the note to read it.

               _Hey Love,_

_Sorry. I got a call from Steve about the project in Germany. I figured I’d go in and getting it fixed up not. Will you go by the store and pick up a few things? And will you please clean your stuff out of the spare bedroom?  I also left you a puzzle out of the Scrabble tiles on the table. A small anagram to keep you busy. It leads to a surprise! I will try to hurry. And don’t you dare touch that cake in the fridge! It’s for tonight’s bar-b-que._

_Love you,_

_Elena_

                Nate squinted his eyes at the note and pouted. He did want a piece of the cake. He wanted it since she made it the night before. It was something like Pineapple Upside Down cake or something like that. He didn’t care. It’ didn’t matter if it was upside down, right side up, left or right, he wanted to eat it. He picked up the grocery list next.

                Groceries:

  * Ice cream
  * Melon
  * Pickles
  * Rice
  * Eggs
  * Ginger ale
  * Nuts
  * Applesauce
  * Navel Oranges
  * Trash bags



It wasn’t a long list at all. He could manage that. It still irritated that he wasn’t with him. It was their first day off together in a whole 10 days. Elena was finishing up working at a freelance writer and bringing together a reliable film crew, as well as working diligently on permits. Yes, they did at this point work together, but that wasn’t being naked in bed till 3pm. He had big plans for this day! Though a few people, such as the day saboteur, Steve, and a couple employees were supposed to come over for a bar-b-q and enjoy the spring weather, he wanted to have that special one on one time with his wife.

        As Nate returned to the bedroom to reluctantly get dressed, he thought about their time in Malaysia. It was a great time they had and was very successful in bringing up the treasure and look the sunken ship provided. Because of this success, she was granted a slot on Discovery Channel. However, the producer wanted more control over where they went and what they went after. This great blessing became a rather heavy curse. Elena was filming and doing what she wanted again, but she was never around. Now the producer was sending them to Germany to look for a lost Nazi treasure that supposedly sunk in the Baltic Sea. Both Nate and Elena much rather preferred a tropical destination, but they would see how the trip was in Germany. Maybe good would come of it. Maybe she could free herself from the control freak. Nate sighed. He just wanted to bring her happiness.

        The grocery store they frequented was only a few blocks away. He decided because it was a small list he’d just walk there. Looking at the list in hand, he walked up and down the aisles, obtaining the wished items. He picked up a jar of pickles and looked at it. “You didn’t specify the pickles,” he told the imaginary Elena next to him. “So I hope these work.” He put them in his basket. He really didn’t care that he was talking to himself. He was depressed without his wife. “Melon,” he muttered. “Watermelon? Regular melon?” He looked at the two. With a heavy sigh, he put some cantaloupe in the basket.

        Approaching the cashier, he noticed she giggled as she started ringing him out. She was short in stature, long black hair that was braided down her back. “What an interesting arrangement of items.”

        “Is it?” Nathan blinked.

        She nodded in a simple response.

        He looked back at his groceries and then at his list, and then at the cashier.

        She must have noticed his concern. “Nothing wrong with it,” her soft voice reassured. “Just seems like you were sent here by your wife to get specific items.”

        Nate laughed out loud. “I’m sure every man here is on a mission from his wife.”

        The cashier weighed the cantaloupe and typed a few numbers. “Maybe. My experience tells me most men just buy beer and Ramen.”

        Nate really couldn’t argue that. That’s pretty much all he bought when he was single.

        “They don’t buy pickles and ice cream.”

        “We’re having a bar-b-q.”

        “Ginger ale?”

        Nate shrugged it off and handed her the appropriate amount of cash. “The lady gets what she wants.”

        “Just looks like to me she hasn’t told you yet.” The small cashier handed Nate his receipt.

        “Told me what?” Nate took the receipt.

        The cashier only shrugged and smiled. So, Nate grabbed his bags and headed home. But what the cashier said started to eat at him. What did she mean by that? What did she know that he didn’t? Sure, there were a few odd items, but it’d be odder if this was the first time he’d ever picked them up.

        As he cleaned out the spare bedroom, he started to think of what all the items had in common. His own wife was either beating him at his own game, or the cashier had planted an idea in his head that was nothing at all. Either way, it stumped him. _What do nuts and eggs have in common?_ He scratched his head as he threw some old files in the garbage. It was even curious to why she wanted the spare bedroom cleaned out. They were planning on doing it later anyway, but had showed no precedence. Most of it was old relics and papers that needed to get tossed. There was a bed Sam usually slept in when he visited, a dresser, and a light. _I wonder if Sam is coming to visit,_ he thought as he picked up a box to go to the attic. “Wait,” she stopped suddenly as he wondered out loud. “Does Sam like ginger ale? I don’t think he’s a pickle guy…” Nate shrugged and pulled down the ladder. “I know for a fact he likes ice cream.”

        Nate’s cell buzzed and emitted a familiar tune from his pocket. “Hello?” His greeting was plain and level.

        “Hey Nate,” an enthusiastic Elena greeted.

        “Hey ‘Lena. How’s it coming? Are you on your way home?” His voice picked up in speed and pitch, excited to hear her voice.

        “Not quite. I can’t get ahold of Justin. I’m not sure why he’s so hard to get ahold of but the dates on the papers are all wrong. I sent them in anyway, but Jason needs to fix it and I’m waiting for a call back to confirm that he saw that.” Nate could hear the stress in her voice. Justin, the producer, was in fact hard to get ahold of. He was the most inconsistent and self-centered being Nate had yet to meet.

        “We were supposed to have the day together….” Nate whined. “Now it’s almost 3.”

        “I know,” Elena sympathized. “Makes me sad too. I’m finishing up here. Should only be another hour or so. Did you do the puzzle?”

        Nate picked up one of the Scrabble pieces and looked at it. “Not yet. I started the guest room but there’s some files in there I think you’ll need to look at. And I got the groceries.” Nate put the piece back on the table and looked at the mixed lot of letters. “Speaking of which, is there a specific reason for those items? The cashier expressed concern.”

        Elena laughed on the other end. “You’re cute.”

        “Is Sam visiting?”

        “Do the puzzle, Nate. I’ll see you soon.”

        “Love you.”

        “Love you too.”

        Nate put the phone back in his pocket and leaned over the table looking at the tiles.

        N-E-E-S-V-I-L-E-A

        She was up to something, now he knew. And all the puzzles in his life, and his wife had him beat. Maybe it was because there was no jumping and running involved… Nathan let out a laugh. It was clearly because he wasn’t getting shot at!

        “In a sleeve?” He moved the tiles from one end to another and after two tries he tilted his head to the side. “Aisle Seven?” He stopped and looked in the direction of the store. Did he miss an item? He quickly donned his shoes, grabbing his light jacket, and ran back to the store. He ran right through the doors and into aisle seven. He looked up and down the rows with even more confusion than before. He got the list out form before and looked at it and then back to the items. “Feminine pads… Condoms…. None of these things are on the list!”

        “Did you figure it out?”

        Nate turned his head to see the little cashier at his side. “Figure what out?”

        “Well you’re back in the right aisle,” she giggled.

        “What do you know?” He squinted his eyes at her. “How much is Elena paying you to torture me?”

        The cashier laughed out loud, even holding her stomach, at the comment.

        “Nothing in here is on the list. Am I at the wrong store?” Nate waved the list at her in frustration.

        The cashier took the list from his hand and looked at it. “It’s obvious.” She said simply pointing to the list. “It spells it out.” She turned to show him. “I’m pregnant.” She drew her hand down vertically the list. She then turned, reached to the lower levels and picked up a pregnancy test. “You’re looking for this.”

        Nate blinked. He could not believe he didn’t see it. How complacent had he gotten? “No…” he shook his head.

        “Pickles… ice cream, oranges, trash bags…” The cashier waved her arm in a spinning motion as she noted all the items. “They are all pregnant women need…”

        Nate grinned. “No way!” He took off back out the store and rushed home. How could he not have noticed any of this?

        He rushed through his front door, leaving it ajar, his keys in the handle, and darted up the stairs. He dove into the bathroom, grabbing the trashcan and looked into it. Laying perfectly there was a pregnancy test. He’d walked right by it this morning and didn’t even notice! “Line… Line line…” He looked around for the box. “What does two lines mean?” He about tore the doors off the cupboards as he frantically looked for the box. “Where’s the fucking box, Elena!” He yelled in frustration. Reached under the sink he noticed a box sitting up. He grabbed it and began scanning the box, looking for the results that he hoped for.

        Nathan’s stomach filled with butterflies. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. His head felt light, his cheeks warm. He fell back, falling onto the wall behind him, sitting there looking at the test. “Oh, my God.” He whispered. “She’s pregnant!”

        “You left the door open,” He heard Elena call. But he couldn’t yet find his voice. “Nathan?” The door shut and he heard her start walking up the stairs.

        “I’m up here,” he called.

        “Oh good. I was getting ready to have to kick some intruder’s butt.”

        Nate looked up into the doorway as she peaked in. “I’m not sure if that’s good for someone in your condition.”

        “Oh good,” she smiled softly. “You figured it out.”

        Nate nodded. “Took a second or two, and some help, but yes…”

        Elena squatted down to his level and put her hand on his arm. Her hair was down, she was wearing an older red t-shirt, and some jeans. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. “Well… I gave you enough clues… the paint tiles… the list… what do you think?”

        Nate moved his mouth but no words came out.

        Elena laughed and pulled him into a hug. She smelled amazing. Her skin was warm and soft. Nate felt like he could hug her all day. Forget the bar-b-q and everyone else in the world. He didn’t want to be away from her for days. “You’re pregnant,” he laughed. “This is so amazing!” He pulled away and kissed her, his lips grasping hers in an excited and passionate moment.

        As they parted, mostly for air, Elena giggled, holding his face in the palm of her hands. “I think so too.”

 


	2. Lets celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to celebrate the news of a pregnacy?

                Their kisses grew with tears of joy. Both allowed the excitement to grow and control them. Nate had gently lifted Elena off the bathroom floor where they had embraced the overwhelming and fantastic news, and delivered her to their bed. He hovered over her with locked lips and caressing hands.  His hands mapped the already familiar body while hers pleaded against his. Her fingers grasped at his shirt, at his skin, begging for closeness. She whined within the kisses but they were covered by his groans. Her insistent begging made him so much worse. She knew he liked it by the smirk that made his way across his lips and into the kiss.

                His hands were hot on her skin as they held her sides, holding her place as he pressed himself against her. “We…could… cancel the.. bar-b-q,” he muttered between kisses as he made a trail from her ear to her collarbone.

                “We shouldn’t,” Elena argued with a moan. But, oh, how she wanted to. It was nearly 4pm and guests were scheduled to arrive at 5:30. If anything, they should consider postponing the celebration. However, within the excitement, and heat of the moment, Elena decided to go with the flow.

                Nate had gotten very good at removing clothing. As he kissed down her belly, he removed his pants. His lips only parted from her supple skin as she pulled his shirt over his head in a removal act. Her back arched as she moaned in pleasure. He looked up at her as his lips grazed her pant line, smiling at her.

                Elena looked down and laughed at his cheesy grin. “You are such a tease.”

                “No,” he whispered with a shake of his head. Nate pulled himself up to her lips, brushing his against hers. “You tease me every time you walk by me, every time you speak, when you look at me…” His voice trailed off and he kissed her lightly. His erection pressed against her pelvis resulting in a gasp from her and a grin from Nate. “Now, I’m just able to return the favor.”

                Elena giggled. Nate made quick work of her pants and shirt. He wasn’t going to wait around to celebrate, which didn’t surprise Elena at all. His fingers played at her groin, dipped between her delicate moist folds, swirling her wetness, and massaging her clitoris. His face remained next to hers, his erection against her leg. His eyes looked lovingly upon her. Elena matched his gaze, but moaned and whispered for more. His blue eyes were deep seas of affection, love and passion. They sparkled for her. She felt it only right to return the gaze back to him. It was long before their lips locked again and Nate decided it was time to connect. He moved himself over her, removing his fingers, placing his hands by her head. His dick stood ready at her door. He pulled from the kiss and looked again into her brown eyes.

                “Damn it, ‘Lena,” he breathed. “I love you.”

                Elena reached up with one hand cupping his rough, unshaved face. “Oh Nathan, I love you too.” Her other hand grasped his him, pulling his pelvis to hers. Nate complied willingly. His relaxing rhythms were tantalizing. He pressed deep, holing for a mere second, before withdrawing and pressing forward. Elena tried to match his rhythm but the pleasure shocked her body and she had to focus to start over. Nate had one hand on her hip, and one above her, grasping the blankets in a fist. He squeezed her hip as he pulsed inside her. He could feel her muscles grabbing at him. He could only show his approval with a loud groan in her neck.

                “Oh God,” he breathed.

                Elena gasped and whined as her eyes squeezed shut, her head fell back, and her hair in a wild display behind her. “Jesus,” she screamed out. He hands grasped his shoulders, dragging her nails down his back, pulling her abs tight and raising herself to meet his thrust.

                “Oh fuck,” Nate choked. “Oh God, just wait,” he begged. His whole body stopped, frozen. Elena could feel, under her fingers, his entire body seize. It hovered over her, rock hard. Inside, his penis pulsed, driving her own self to pulse back.

                “No,” She gasped. “Don’t stop!”

                His wife, future mother of his own Drake Jr. in her womb, asked, and thus he would provide. He changed his angle slightly, resulting in a scream from her and he thrusted deep within her, followed by a few shaper thrusts. He forgot to breathe as he spilled into her, causing him to exhale loudly, almost in a scream but deeper and mixed with a moan. Whatever it was, Elena loved it. She tightened around him and screamed out his name as she came.

                Nate couldn’t move. His body collapsed and twitched with shock. He had to catch up with himself. Elena, however, tapped his side, indicating she needed him off so he settled next to her, collapsing in a heap of heavy breaths and sweat. “I love you,” he breathed. “You’re so damn amazing.”

                Elena turned to rest her head on his shoulder and looked up at his closed eyes and relaxed face. “Oh, I think it is you that is amazing.”

                “We’re freaking amazing together,” Nate chuckled. “That’s for sure.”

                Elena laughed as she agreed. She, unfortunately, knew they needed to get up. He needed to start the grill, she needed to start the burgers and cut the potatoes for fries. She peeked up, glancing at the clock, sighing in despair. Patting his chest, she said, “Come on, Handsome.”

                Nates strong arms grabbed her quickly and pulled her back down on top of him. “Five more minutes,” he groaned.

                Elena did have to admit, she thoroughly enjoyed his cuddly side, the instant stress of the party seemed more pressing. “But…” She said and she attempted to get up again.

                “No,” he cut her off. “No, you and I are going to enjoy this moment. I’ll get everything done after this five minutes.”

                Elena relented and laid back with him. She always enjoyed his natural odor. It wasn’t sharp or pungent like others. She should feel his recovering pulse under her cheek and his steady breaths. “Five,” she agreed. “Five minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... that was a bit more than what I wanted, and yet too short. But I'm sure ya'll will enjoy it. Still have at least one more chapter in mind to finish this mini-series.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate lays in bed, looking back on their decision to have a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I should say it. I don't own Nate or the Uncharted series. They just give me something to do while I'm bored at work.

                Nate laid in bed, his left arm behind his head, his right was wrapped around Elena who rested comfortably on his shoulder. Her arm was draped across his midsection. The day was over and yet Nate was still awake, analyzing the day’s events. Elena had fallen asleep almost immediately after they crawled into bed. The bar-b-q went very well, and maybe a little late. Elena had corralled all the dishes into the kitchen, and said that’d she’d finish it tomorrow, though Nate planned on beating her to it. The whole night he couldn’t keep his eyes off her. He kept thinking about just hours ago with the news and their recent celebration. He felt bad it wasn’t longer, more enjoyable, but had plans to make it up to her later. He didn’t regret burning the hamburgers, however, because he was too busy watching her.

                Nate shifted a little as he thought back to when they decided to have children, or rather to stop trying to stop a pregnancy. They’d talked about it right before his Libertalia incident, but it was never acted on. They both agreed one day that they would like to have kids. Elena said that as she was getting older, she thought maybe it’d be good to have a child soon.

                “You want kids?” He asked as he put his book down and looked at her.

                Elena nodded. “Yeah. Don’t you?”

                Nate nodded with a shrug. “Yeah, I suppose. I guess we are living the life of normality, kids are part of that.”

                Elena chewed on her lip and she looked up in thought. “I think it’d be nice. We’re more stable now.” She looked at him with a grin. “Who’s going to discover lost cities when you are too old to do it?”

                Nate laughed out loud. “Too old? Ha!” He raised his book to continue reading it. After a few seconds, he put his book down and looked at her with a grin. “When do you want to start on this new adventure?”

                Elena tossed her book to the side and crawled over and into his lap. “I was thinking now…”

                Elena’s arm twitched on his abdomen, breaking Nate’s reminiscing. She signed softly in her sleep and snuggled against him. He turned his head to kiss the top of her head. It’d been just after a year since they’d come back from Kings Bay. His life was perfect, and never as he’d imagine it. He was pretty happy and satisfied with himself. He thought he was happy when they actually started acting on getting pregnant after the Malaysia trip.

                It was storming outside, and the power had gone out while they were both in the shower. He had her against the shower wall, face in her neck, her fingers grasping his back, screaming for more, and then suddenly, it was dark. It did ruin the mood for a second. They most were surprised and by the time they decided to not let it affect them, then the water went cold. It was slight moment of “Ah!” But he relocated them to the bed, surrounded by a few candles. They tickled and laughed under the covers. The thunder drowned out her screams of pleasure. It was an all-night event. He kissed every inch of her body, and she tickled his sides, right where it was at its worst. The excitement of the success in Malaysia put them on high, and they celebrated it together in the dark of their home. Afterwards, they laid there in sweat and heavy breathing.

                “You’ve made me hungry,” Elena laughed.

                Nate chuckled. “I will find food then.” He jumped up, and walked naked down to the kitchen. Because they’d only been back for a few days, the home was still very absent of food. There was a half eaten bag of chips, left over Chinese food, and a bundle of bananas on the counter. He opened the freezer and pulled out a container of ice cream. “Perfect,” he laughed as he grabbed two spoons and rushed back upstairs. They laid there and ate the remainder amount of the ice cream that was left. She was so sexy in her eating that he had to have her a second time. “I wish I had some whipped topping,” he said as he put his spoon down and moved to kiss her.

                “Fancy.” she returned his kiss, licking the chocolate off his lips. “Ice cream with whipped topping. Do you want sprinkles too?”

                Nate pulled her spoon from her hand and with another kiss, moved her to lay back, getting back on top of her. “No, Silly,” he whispered as he ran his hands down her sides earning a giggle and squirm from her. “I’d put it all over you.” He took her breast in his mouth. “And yes, sprinkles would be nice.”

                Elena laughed as he grabbed at his messy hair. “Oh Nathan…”

                “’Lena,” he breathed.

                Nathan felt himself become aroused at the memory. He looked again at Elena wondering if he woke her if she’d be up for another round. He shook his head. If she was sleeping so soundly now, she wouldn’t be awake enough for him to express his feelings to her in a night dance of love. Between the two of them, she was the wild sleeper and he was a deeper sleeper. This worked because all her tossing and turning rarely woke him. He thought she tossed and turned because of bad dreams. If it was, she never told him. She did tell him a few, but it didn’t explain her constant fight with the sheets or pillows.

                That morning after, Nate remembered they woke together. They even debated staying in bed together for a while, but Elena gasped that she had to pee and jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Then there was a yelp of surprise and she ran back. “Shit, Nate.”

                Nate sat up and looked at her worriedly. “What, Love?”

                “I forgot to take my birth control last night.” She showed him her pill package.

                Nate shrugged as a simple response. “So?”

                “So?” Elena suddenly stopped and looked at him, squinting her eyes.

                “So,” Nate repeated. He didn’t look worried, in fact, he didn’t even seem phased.

                Elena climbed back onto the bed and looked at him. “Are we ready for this?”

                Nate laid back down and pulled her towards him. “We’re about due for another adventure. I’d want it to be with you anyway.”

                It didn’t happen right away however. It was months later. Nate had begun to wonder if it was his adventures and abuse to his own body that maybe lowered his sperm count. He told himself he’d go get a sperm count if she wasn’t pregnant soon. It worried him, and he began to blame himself. What hurt more what when he found out Elena was doing the same thing. She wondered out loud to him that she worried it was Flynn’s grenade that made her infertile. It killed him inside her hear her say that. That’s exactly what he needed, was another thing to blame that bastard for. He made plans to kick Flynn’s ass in the afterlife.

                “I know it can take up to a year,” Elena reassured herself out loud.

                Nate couldn’t say anything. He put his arms around her and hugged her.

                “I just got excited too soon,” she mumbled into his shirt.

                Nate ran his hands through her hair and nodded.

                This month however, Nate and Elena had little time together. This month, far more than the last few, were even stressful as they prepared to go to Germany. _Crap_ , he thought _. That’s in 10 days…._ With a sigh, he closed his eyes. And now he felt she needed to rest. He’d go into work early in the morning tomorrow and get ahold of Jason to fix the dates on that permit. Maybe he’d give him a piece of his mind for putting Elena though all the crap that she shouldn’t have to deal with. He never really liked Jason, but he didn’t figure he would.

                Nathan’s phone buzzed behind him on the night stand. He debated grabbing it or not, but in attempt to not wake his wife, he reached back and grabbed it.

                “Who is it?” Elena woke with yawn and looked up at him.

                Nate smiled gently and answered. “Hello?” He smiled, and wiggled from his wife’s grasp. “Hey Sam, one moment.” He put the phone down, leaning to kiss Elena. “I’ll take this call in the office. Good night.”

                Elena smiled and leaned back into her pillow as she watched him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, I wrote this chapter first, and made the others to fit it. Maybe more will fit after this chapter. It didn't really come out the way I wanted it to. I was thinking of going onto Nate giving the news to Sam and Sully. We will see.

**Author's Note:**

> I think they'd be overjoyed with their new addition. I was doubtful to think that Nate would have not caught on starting with the grocery list, but to the sake of a funny and enjoyable (I hope) story, he'd clueless this time around. There is more coming, with very mature content. Just be patient.


End file.
